


It Runs In The Family

by Experiment413



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Jealousy, Mianite S3, Post-Canon, Realm of Mianite, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: They guess it has something to do with her grandmother’s grandfather’s grandmother, Civil War soldiers who badly infected her.





	It Runs In The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mianite Intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760233) by [LadyKrystine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKrystine/pseuds/LadyKrystine). 



One person was missing after the fall, and it came to no surprise. Andor had gone catatonic during it before he literally vanished midway through. No one saw him before they landed. No one saw him after. Even after they got their barings and explored and settled in the realm, they couldn’t find him. At some point, they gave up. Andor was probably better dead.

 

Martha was struggling. The one person she loved was gone, she felt like she had no one. And seeing Mot happily with Dianite, it hurt her. Steve was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated to admit she was jealous. And Waglington wasn’t really satisfying her, for lack of a better word. She wanted Steve, not this wizard.

 

She was tired, and faking it. She didn’t know what to do. She was a god now, there was so much more pressure on her than before. She needed a break, and she one day up to go take a short one. 

 

Out in some old forest, she felt relatively at home. She knew Alyssa and Mot frequently came through here to explore, one could follow Alyssa’s flight path from where the twigs in the trees were snapped off. Martha couldn’t feel the way she did about Mot towards Alyssa. She was a child. No, she was an adult. But to Martha, she was still a child. 

 

Since she became more independent, she was out more, exploring this world and taking in the sights. Everything was new in the eyes of Alyssa, no matter how many times she’d seen it. Martha wished she could be like that again, but she felt much older than she actually was.

 

There was smoke rising through the trees, traveling to the sky above the wood, blown by the wind. It’d been abnormally warm the past week, and Martha believed it was summer settling upon the realm, even after she determined that it should have been early fall.

Martha figured the smoke was Alyssa out camping. She thought for a second, and decided maybe she should talk to Alyssa. She approached the source of the smoke, indeed finding a little ramshackle camp. When she stopped, she heard rustling in the tent, and then it suddenly stopped. “Alyssa?” she asked. She moved back in, and noticing the tent was shut, opened it carefully.

 

Alyssa wasn’t inside it. There was a soft creaking of machinery, and Andor, who was trying to hide himself in the corner. She stopped, and Andor just kind of stared.

 

“Aunt Martha, I--” he started. Before he could say another word, he was squeezed into a hug.

Martha wasn’t alone in this after all.

 

“I was going to say I’m sorry,” he said. Martha waited a while, silent, and let him go.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” she said. “Where have you been? Were you hiding from us?”

“No, it’s… it’s a long story.” Andor went to other worlds, other spaces. He found himself hauled across the multiverse, seeing so many perspectives, so many lives. He’d seen himself, or a version of himself, and he’d had a lot of things to figure out. He had to find other things about himself. Until, he was back.

“I could be gone tomorrow. I could be anywhere, it’s just a long story,” he kept explaining.

Martha paused. She didn’t know what he’d seen. She could tell, though, that something had something had changed him. He didn’t act the same way he had before.

 

He sighed, backing away from Martha.

“What happened to you?” she asked. He didn’t respond.

They were quiet for a while. Martha was trying to process it all, and who knew what Andor felt. He’d seen hell, had a fall from grace, and was just gone afterwards. And now he was back, out of the blue, with a new expression on his face, and a new demeanor.

 

“I’m just glad you’re back,” Martha said. “We’re the last ones here.” The last Ianitees. Ianita was too young to do a thing, and while she was safe and okay, Martha had no one to talk to, to relate to. Sparklez didn’t talk to Martha an awful lot, vouching to hang with the others instead. While Andor was well half Martha’s age, he was at least someone.

She loved her nephew, she really did. He was just troubled.

 

Maybe they’d get along for once.

 

“I can talk to you about it,” Andor said. “Probably. But, I’m not sure about the others, if they’d understand.” God, why he think she’d even understand? Because she was his only surviving family? Because she was his aunt? Because she was a god?

“I… think you will.”

“You changed a lot, haven’t you?”

“I’ve grown up, yeah, l’m, what, 24? 25?”

“We’ve all aged, yes, but I mean-”

“I know what you mean.”

“So?”

“Things are different, yeah. I see it all in a new light. Someone just had to change the point of view for me.”

 

Martha thought, before walking out of the tent to kick the campfire out.

“What are you doing?” asked Andor.

“You and I are going to go back to see the others, and you’re going to tell me about what happened.”

Andor sighed. “Okay.”

 

As Martha turned to head back to her home, Andor followed, and as they went through the woods, he began.

“It started with another version of me.”

 


End file.
